


Goodnight

by Kittycaticorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, ish, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycaticorn/pseuds/Kittycaticorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has computer work and Eren wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This actually wasn't meant for other people to read q.q I lazily fixed it up so it's at least decent though.

Levi sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his laptop lighting up his room. Eren was staying over and he was quite upset that his boyfriend, if you can call him that, was still working on whatever he was working on, and noton him. Eren sat up and looked at Levi, who shot him a sideways glare. "Levi, come to bed already.." The brunette was only slighty frowning. "Eren," Levi ran a hand through his hair, deciding whether he should finish his work or go to bed. After several minutes of motionless thinking, he closed down his laptop and got in bed, kicking off his pants and wriggling under the blanket. "Happy?" He was turned away from his lover. Eren made a low groan, wrapping his arms around the older, yet smaller male. The raven parted his lips and sighed softly.  
"Goodnight."   
"Goodnight, brat."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not doing anything else for this.


End file.
